09 Września 2013
TVP 1 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 TELEZAKUPY 09:00 Serialowa Jedynka - Komisarz Alex - odc. 6 - Morderstwo doskonałe - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 BBC w Jedynce - Dzika Arabia cz. 1 (Wild Arabia) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Świat się kręci - /5/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Mieszkańcy afrykańskiej zatoki (The lost Lagoon); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2679; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5848 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5848); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Od żniw do chleba; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Bonanza - odc. 130, Opowieść o Whizzerze McGee (Bonanza, ep. 130, The Saga of Whizzer McGee); serial kraj prod.USA (1961); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2680; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2460 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /6/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:20 Przepis dnia - /1/; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Droga do Rio - Kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Teatr Telewizji - Pamiętnik Pani Hanki cz. 1 - txt. str. 777; spektakl teatralny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Homeland I - odc. 1 (Homeland, ep. 1) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:55 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Oscar Pistorius: Zbrodnia czy pomyłka? (Oscar Pistorius: What Really Happened?); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); reż.:Nick London, Shekhar Anderson; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Glina - odc. 3/25 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Świat się kręci - /6/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Bonanza - odc. 130, Opowieść o Whizzerze McGee (Bonanza, ep. 130, The Saga of Whizzer McGee); serial kraj prod.USA (1961); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Oscar Pistorius: Zbrodnia czy pomyłka? (Oscar Pistorius: What Really Happened?); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); reż.:Nick London, Shekhar Anderson; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Notacje - Janusz Majewski. Nasz dozorca we Lwowie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Faceci do wzięcia - odc. 83/91 Kwestia zaufania; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odcinek 332; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 8:50 Pogoda 9:25, 9:55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 960 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Na dobre i na złe odc.129 - Kawalerski wyskok; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Makłowicz w podróży - (68) Słowacja "Na wschód"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Tabu - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Kabaret Ani Mru Mru - Urodzinowy strzał w dychę (2); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Świat się kręci - Wokół Słońca - odc. 1/3 (Orbit: World' s extraordinary journey. Orbit - ep. 1/3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:Stephen Marsh; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 50 "Boscy u doktora" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 16:09 Boscy w sieci - odc. 1 "Orange Warsaw Festiwal "; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2013); reż.:Karol Klementewicz; wyk.:Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Tomasz Karolak; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 105 "Wakacje w Gdyni" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 106 "Nareszcie sami" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Szkoła życia - odc. 1 "Sponsoring"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 6/76; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 960 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 961 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 998; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 733; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:50 Paradoks - odc. 11/13 Tata - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Czy świat oszalał? - Brudna prawda (Dirty Waters); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2012); reż.:Folke Ryden; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Instynkt - odc. 1/13 "Diabelskie sztuczki" - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP kraj prod.Polska (2011); reż.:Patryk Vega; wyk.:Danuta Stenka, Szymon Bobrowski, Marieta Żukowska, Piotr Głowacki, Paweł Królikowski; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Ślubnie, nieślubnie, inaczej - odc. 3/6 (Married Single Other); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Ślubnie, nieślubnie, inaczej - odc. 4/6 (Married Single Other); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Trzeci oficer - odc. 4/13 - Dziecko wdowy; serial sensacyjny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Katowice 06:32 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Aktualności Flesz Poranne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Poranek z TVP Katowice; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:30 Twój Album -; STEREO, 16:9 08:36 Drift - moje drugie życie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 09:01 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 146 (odc. 146); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Kwartet - magazyn regionów Czwórki Wyszehradzkiej - Okrywcy historii; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:46 Kościół z bliska - odc. 53; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:22 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Seniorada; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:49 Antenowe remanenty. KONCERTY W TVP WARSZAWA - Benefis Jaremy Stępowskiego cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:52 Oj nie ma jak Lwów - Cmentarz Orląt Lwowskich; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:12 Ołówek w ręku Boga; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Twój Album -; STEREO, 16:9 14:08 Drift - moje drugie życie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Przechodzień codzienny; STEREO, 16:9 14:28 Everyday English - odc. 220; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:44 Ahora espanol - odc. 182; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:05 Warmia i Mazury - na jesień; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:25 Schlesien Journal 15:40 Turniej europejski - Turniej europejski 09.09.2013; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:30 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Przystanek Ziemia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Aktualności Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:33 POGODA; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:34 Forum Regionu; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Aktualności; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Gość Aktualności; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:30 Kultowe rozmowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Magazyn Meteo; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Wieczorne wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:25 Turniej europejski - Turniej europejski 09.09.2013; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:45 Eurowiadomości 21:02 Pogoda - 9.09 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 21:04 Echa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:42 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:56 Pogoda - 9.09 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Aktualności Wieczorne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Wieczorny magazyn sportowy TVP Katowice; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:25 POGODA; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:36 Ludzie z bagien; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2010); reż.:Piotr Sadziński; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Everyday English - odc. 220; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:53 Ahora espanol - odc. 182; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:12 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 09.00 Czyja wina? (5) - serial paradokumentalny 10.00 Trudne sprawy (131) - serial paradokumentalny 11.00 Dlaczego ja? (305) - serial paradokumentalny 12.00 Pamiętniki z wakacji 3 (35) - serial paradokumentalny 13.00 Czyja wina? (6) - serial paradokumentalny 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1731) - serial obyczajowy 14.50 Trudne sprawy (337) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (560) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (443) - serial paradokumentalny 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1732) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (302) - serial komediowy 20.05 Megahit: Niezniszczalni - film sensacyjny, USA 2010 22.10 Klient - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1994 00.40 Breaking Bad 2 (18) - serial obyczajowy 01.40 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 03.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.20 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 06.20 Mango - telezakupy 07.25 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 08.00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.10 Wawa non stop (5) - serial 12.15 Ukryta prawda (207) - serial paradokumentalny 13.15 Szpital (81) - serial paradokumentalny 14.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (604) - serial fab.-dok. 15.00 Ukryta prawda (208) - serial paradokumentalny 16.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.00 Szpital (82) - serial paradokumentalny 18.00 Wawa non stop (6) - serial 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1784) - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (1055) - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Lekarze (2) - serial obyczajowy 22.30 Perfekcyjna pani domu (2) - program rozrywkowy 23.30 Wybrani (14) - serial sensacyjny 00.30 Dowody zbrodni 7 (17) - serial kryminalny 01.30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.45 Arkana magii (1039) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.05 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:10 IX Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki "Rzeszów - Carpathia Festiwal" 2013; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Las bliżej nas - odc. 28; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Tylko Kaśka - Porwanie odc. 6; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 8:50 Pogoda 9:25, 9:55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:30 Polonia w Komie - (312); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 71; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 902 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Aleksander Fredro; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Ranczo - odc. 72* - Przeciek kontrolowany - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Kulturalni PL - (157); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Jestem z Montreuil; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 31. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2010 /5/; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; #################################################################### 15:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 769* - Zmywarka niezgody; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 4 GPS - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 71; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Łamigłówka - Aleksander Fredro; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:22 Polonia w Komie - (312); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Tacy sami - odc. 2 pt. Kowale z Sanoka; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Piękniejsza Polska - /10/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 902 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Cafe Historia - odc. 12 "Sprawa Ryszarda Siwca"; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 33/39 - Kraksa pod chmurką; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Głęboka woda - odc. 11/13* "Zawód fotoreporter" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Opole 2008 na bis - zespół Feel; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 71; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Aleksander Fredro; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Tylko Kaśka - Porwanie odc. 6; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 33/39 - Kraksa pod chmurką; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Głęboka woda - odc. 11/13* "Zawód fotoreporter"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 902; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Opole 2008 na bis - zespół Feel; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVT 6:30 Byzuch 7:30 Niedziela po Naszymu 8:30 Program TVN 11:35 Niedziela po Naszymu 12:40 Program TVN 18:25 Okiem kamery 18:30 Raport 18:50 Pogoda 18:57 Okiem kamery 19:00 Program TVN - Fakty 19:30 Przesłuchanie 19:40 Lista szlagierów po śląsku 20:00 Flash 20:05 Okiem kamery 20:10 Program TVN